


Beginnings

by skyfullofsakura



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfullofsakura/pseuds/skyfullofsakura
Summary: Kisa and Yukina await the arrival of their baby.





	Beginnings

On this wintery December morning, one Yukina Kou awoke to gentle sunlight streaming through their bedroom blinds and the soft scent of his heavily pregnant mate, signifying the start of another day closer to the excited, slightly anxious parents’ upcoming union with their baby. Blinking groggily, Yukina remained in his big-spoon position, relishing in Kisa’s small back pressed against his strong chest, their hands interlaced atop his swollen abdomen.  
Rubbing circles on Kisa’s belly as his form of morning greetings to their pup, Yukina found himself falling down yet another hole of contemplation over the semantics of childbearing.

Glancing down at his small-statured mate, Yukina considered the sheer amount of weight Kisa must carry daily, accommodating a tiny (or perhaps, not so tiny) mass with his petite frame. He knew that he was mostly to blame for Kisa’s disproportionately large belly, his “tall genes” apparently passed on to their pup. Kisa certainly reminded him of this fact, their days filled with the increasingly common complaint of stretchmarks. As much as Yukina responded with sheepishness to Kisa’s whining, he couldn’t help but feel a burst of pride at the idea of his mate bearing marks which symbolise their love, their coupling and their family.  
Kisa made a noise, shifting his position by turning to his other side, He did this more frequently over the course of the pregnancy, Yukina figured that lying on one side for too long with the added weight caused him isolated back pain. Kisa continued slumbering as he turned over, all the while keeping Yukina’s hand over his atop his belly, Yukina admired his mate’s youthful face, giving an affectionate sigh. As the days passed, Yukina came to the conclusion that the pregnancy glow was real. It seemed everyday his beloved looked more graceful carrying their child, and everytime he laid eyes on Kisa he fell in love a little more. His family and Kisa’s coworkers often comment on how Kisa looked even younger since getting pregnant, causing him to flush in silent pride.  
Yukina was grateful to Kisa’s colleagues at Marukawa, especially his department head Takano, who used to work everyone to hell every cycle. Since announcing the soon arrival of their pup, Takano became much more considerate of Kisa’s comfort and wellbeing, sometimes even wheeling his posh office chair over to switch with Kisa’s, as his backpain worsened in the last trimester. He never allowed Kisa to work overtime for more than an hour, and never made him run coffee errands anymore. He even approved Kisa’s application for maternity leave before and after the birth. It seemed Takano had softened his demeanor in recent years, and most people attributed that to his mating with the now literature department head, Onodera. Despite switching departments, Onodera remained fairly close with the shoujo manga department, sometimes even going on double dates with Yukina and Kisa. The last time they met, Takano announced that they had discussed and decided on trying for a baby, shamelessly asking the two of them for tips and advice, much to the dismay of the red and sputtering Onodera. Yukina pondered if that was the reason Takano, while still maintaining his no-nonsense attitude, became more lax in his control of the department recently.

Yukina was interrupted from his train of thoughts when Kisa nuzzled his head against the crook of Yukina’s neck, moaning slightly in comfort. This sent a shockwave straight to Yukina’s nether regions, triggering him to think about yet another aspect of their pregnancy journey. Though the positions they can engage now has been limited, pregnant sex has been some of the most mindblowing experiences he have had to date. In his hormone-laden and hypersensitive state, Kisa, who normally led the way during their intimate moments, now simply submitted to letting Yukina experiment with anything under the Sun that could possibly bring pleasure to his mate. Thinking about this brought up various images of Kisa, swollen with their pup, eyes rolled back and mouth agape in pleasure in his head. He even recalled a few instances of them crying during love-making, overwhelmed with the intense emotions they were feeling from their shared love for the pup and each other.  
The pup is due any day now. Kisa has been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions more and more recently, sometimes rendering him a strengthless mass on the living room sofa. Seeing his beloved in pain and being unable to do anything about it made Yukina feel like a bad mate, as much as he was excited to meet their pup.  
The minutes melted away as Yukina stroked Kisa’s soft raven hair, breathing in the comforting scent of his pregnant mate. Eventually, Kisa roused from his sleep, half-lidded eyes staring into Yukina’s. His lips quirked, leaning in for a soft kiss when Kisa let out a squeak of surprise.

“My pants are wet,” Kisa said, lifting their blanket to reveal a small darkened region of their bedsheets just beneath Kisa’s bum. 

Yukina contemplated between Kisa’s water breaking and him simply wetting the bed (the baby has been pressing on Kisa’s bladder recently), until Kisa clutched his belly and let out a pained moan.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love stories with established relationships, lots of love, and lots of babies. I hope you do too!


End file.
